The present invention relates to a method for setting up a synchronized network for wireless communication between transmitter/receiver units, so-called nodes and a central transmitter/receiver unit, the so-called central node, in a multi-hop network. Multi-hop networks find use in a variety of ways in communication technology, for example in monitoring infrastructural elements or the environment.